Hurt and Discombobulated
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Ryoma moved from America to Japan due to the intense bullying because of the mere fact that he is gay. Will Seigaku help him get over his fear and his insecurity? Will he find happiness once again? MALE.RAPE! FujixRyoma (Yaoi and rated M for a reason) / Going through a rewrite (Editing and other miscellaneous small changes)
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_: _Hey there! UekiKosuke here, and first of all, I would like to thank everyone who has been patient with me with everything I have. To offer a bit of an explanation for my disappearance on , it would most likely be because I picked up on role playing for a while, got caught up in it and I just couldn't get back into the Prince of Tennis fandom. But I'm done, with all the roleplaying and all the drama that goes on in it, and just figured I'd focus on this once more._

_Thank you so much for all of your patience, for those of you who have really stuck with my stories throughout the times, and as a comeback, I'm going to be re-vamping this story up a bit, to make it easier for me to get into in terms of story and such. I won't be changing too much of the story in the beginning, but the changes will be more noticeable as the story goes. I'm changing a bit of the story, not really the plot as a whole, just because- I think by doing that, it would help me get back into writing this story._

_I hope you enjoy the re-vamped version of Hurt and Discombobulated, and once again, I cannot thank you enough, and apologize to you enough for taking so long to come back to this._

_**Summary**: Ryoma moved from America to Japan due to the intense bullying. Ryoma was excluded from those who were his friends simply because he fell in love with one of the upperclassmen. It wouldn't have been so much of a problem, if his upperclassman were a female…_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own prince of tennis and any of the characters (besides the obvious OC's that appear for the sake of the story)_

_**Warning**: This story is Male x Male, contains male rape, and has quite a bit of homophobia, so if any of these ideas offends you, please kindly press the back button._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

A boy stood facing the big, red school building with a sign next to him reading "Fallen Jr. High Sports Division". Before the boy took a step closer to the building, he felt several small impacts on the back of his head followed by a couple of cracking noises. Without turning to look at the objects used as ammunition, he brought his right hand up and carefully rubbed his head. Not much to the boy's astonishment, he felt something slimy layered his hair.

_Eggs…_

"You deserved that you dirty piece of shit!" Someone called from behind him. The boy didn't dare look back and found that he was staring at the ground. "Fag." The taunting voice was closer now causing the boy to tense up. "Ryo-ma." The voice enunciated each syllable with disgust. Ryoma tried to ignore the voice and just as he took a step forward, he felt another impact; however, this impact was directly aimed towards his stomach and the pain it emitted was much greater than the first one. "Disgusting little vermin." The other boy spat in repugnance and passed Ryoma as if he was invisible.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Flashback-<span>_

'I'll do it.'_ Ryoma told himself, determined to get his feelings across. When he went to look for the older boy in his classroom, his friends told him that he went to the library because he didn't finish his report on time and had to go print it out. Ryoma quickly thanked them and from there, he sprinted towards the library. He had to say it before he lost his confidence. _

"_Hi." Ryoma greeted one of his upperclassmen, panting from the long run. _

"_Well, if it isn't my cute little freshmen!" The said upperclassmen ruffled Ryoma's already messy hair and chuckled. Ryoma turned his face away from upperclassmen to hide the blush he felt spreading across his cheeks. "Aw, is the Shorty pissed off about something?" The older of the two teased, with a small chuckle. _

"_Jason, could I please talk to you… in privet?" Ryoma hesitantly asked. Jason blinked in confusion and nodded his head. _

"_You sound like a shy girl trying to confess your feelings to the boy you like" Ryoma unnoticeably stiffened but said nothing as he led Jason out of the library and towards an excluded part of the back of the school building. When they got there, Ryoma shuffled his shoes uncomfortably and drew in a deep breath while Jason watched his underclassmen in amusement._

_Facing Jason, Ryoma bowed his head a little and quietly said, "Jason, I've liked you for as long as I can remember…" The said boy froze and stared at the smaller of the two, the smile he usually wore swiped clean off his face. "Do you… Do you think… you'd be able to- go out with me?" Ryoma rushed the last bit, feeling nervous and unsure. _

_When Jason didn't say anything, Ryoma cautiously raised his head to look at the older boy and immediately wished he hadn't. Jason's face was contorted in pure disgust eying Ryoma. "Jason…" When Ryoma took a step forward, the said boy fumbled backwards as if trying to get away from some sort of parasite. _

"_Don't you dare touch me, you nasty little fag!" Jason hissed and turned his body so that he could walk away from Ryoma without having to look at him anymore. Ryoma's small body frame shook as he was holding in his tears, which were threatening to escape his eyes. Standing like that for a while, Ryoma broke down sobbing. The muddy ground greeted him as his knees dropped him, unable to support him._

* * *

><p>Ryoma looked up to see the boy he confessed to just yesterday walk away from him. Ryoma brought his hands up to his stomach, where he had been punched, and rubbed small circles to try and ease the pain. Ryoma chuckled sadly, '<em>I guess I should've expected that…'<em>.

By now, Ryoma was sure that everyone found out about his preference and sighed. '_Today is going to be one hell of a day…'_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Not too much has been edited in this chapter as well, except for the part where Nanako warns him. I found it unnecessary that she was being so- er- yeah... so comfort it is. _

_**Warning: **__This is a __**Boy x Boy **__fic, and this fic will have __**RAPE**__ in it. So if these ideas offend you in any way, please turn back and DON'T READ THIS! Ah- and also, mild swearing ._._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters except for the obvious OC's needed to move the story along, nor do I own Prince of Tennis._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1:<span>_

When Ryoma came home that day, he acted as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing was bothering him. If Jason took it this badly, he was afraid of what his parents would think. He was just relieved that Nanako, his cousin, was staying in America with them over her summer vacation. After all, it was Nanako that convinced Ryoma to confess his feelings to Jason.

"So how did it go?" Nanako could barely hide the enthusiasm in her voice as she cornered Ryoma in his room. When Ryoma looked away sadly, she immediately understood that it didn't go as well as she was hoping it did. She placed her hands on each of Ryoma's shoulders and turned his body so that he was directly facing her. "Ryoma-" Ryoma cut her off

"I know, it's going to be okay… I'll get over him somehow… I've lived my life without knowing who he was before, and I'm guessing I can probably just go back to being norma-" Ryoma was surprised to find nanako's hand on Ryoma's lips, disabling him from saying anything further than that. Blinking, Ryoma glanced up to find what was wrong with his cousin, when he found her giving him a sympathetic look. Without a word, Nanako pulled Ryoma into a light, comforting hug, patting his back.

That's when the tears he had been trying so hard to hold back broke out.

* * *

><p>Wherever Ryoma went, silence followed after; wherever Ryoma went, the student body avoided him as if he was the contagious disease himself. Of course, not to mention the cold glances he got from everyone, which included his classmates, and tragically, Jason. Truthfully, Ryoma didn't mind this treatment from everyone else. He wasn't too much of a social person to begin with. What really got to him was, that Jason told everyone about his confession and <em>he<em> was the one to spread the fact that Ryoma was (to use Jason's words) a 'fag'. Even the little amount of friends he had started avoiding him completely.

"Hey Kevin," Ryoma flashed his blond friend a weak smile. Kevin turned to look at the source of voice and as soon as he confirmed that it was Ryoma, he turned around and didn't give Ryoma a second glance.

"I can't believe our school, ranked within the top 10 schools in America, has a god damn fag in it…" Ryoma could hear his other friend, Jake, whispering to Kevin. Kevin nodded in agreement and pretended to gag.

"And to think we have to go to the same _school _as a god-damn whore…" Ryoma closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths to steady his beating heart. _'I'm not a whore…'_ Ryoma thought to himself; hurt, that even his 'friends' would turn their backs on him.

Ryoma never imagined that the rest of his day could get even worst.

(I'll write this like my school schedule cause I go to an American based international school and… well… Ryoma's in America {I'm also going to use my own Schedule for the sake of… my sanity})

**Period one:** Physical Education – Clothes had 'Fag', 'Go Die', 'Suck Dick' all over it in permanent red marker (had to get spare ones from the nurse)

**Period two:** Experimental Science (Chemistry) – Jake pushed Ryoma to causing Ryoma to lose his balance and getting a scratch from a conveniently placed sharp object (was excused to go to the nurse afterwards)

**Period three**: Math – Kevin 'misplaced' Ryoma's calculator so Ryoma had to take the math test with a great disadvantage (they had their trigonometry test)

**Period four**: Creative Writing – Thumb tacks mysteriously appeared inside Ryoma's desk and when he tried to get his things out, he was pricked by several of them. (Disabled him from using his right hand temporarily and was sent to the nurse {the poor nurse was having a bad day})

**Period five**: Japanese – His test was mysteriously replaced by someone else's, who decided to answer everything in English for him, and therefore earning his first ever 'F'.

**Period six**: Health – Someone nicked the teachers exotic 'glow in the dark' condoms and put it in Ryoma's bag (Ryoma was sent to the councilors office).

**Period seven**: English – Jake threw a scrunched up piece of paper at the teacher with the words 'Fuck you bitch' on it and all pointed at Ryoma in unison which got the teacher demanding who did it while raging. (Ryoma was sent to the principle's office)

**Period eight**: Racquet Sports – No one paired up with Ryoma during tennis practice and instead started serving tennis balls at him all at once. (Ryoma got several bruises and was sent to the nurse when the coach noticed)

But to no one's surprise, the worst thing happened after school.

Sighing from his multiple visits to the nurse, the trudged home. He usually liked to take his time going home, taking in his surrounding area and breathing in some fresh air. But he would soon find out, that today, he should've just taken the bus straight home.

"Hey Ryoma…" Ryoma stiffened at the voice and cautiously turned around. Jason was standing a few steps away and looked like he was out of breath.

"What do you want?" Ryoma hissed. Although Ryoma tried to look hostile, his shaky voice gave away how upset he was. Jason lifted his hand up to ruffle Ryoma's hair like he usually did, but stopped when the younger boy flinched and took a step back.

"Ryoma… I'm really sorry… Could we talk about this one more time?" Ryoma felt his heart skip a beat, despite his instincts telling him to run away. '_Jason wanted to talk? After all this?'_ No matter how many times Ryoma tried to convince himself that this would only lead to no good and he should just turn away, his heart seemed to reach out for older boy with longing.

"Talk." Ryoma answered coolly as if there was absolutely nothing wrong. Jason nodded his head and motioned for Ryoma to follow after him. He hesitated for a while, but in the end decided to follow; even though something in the back of his mind was telling him that this was a really bad idea and that he should just turn around and sprint home without looking back.

Ryoma felt his throat suddenly go very dry when he noticed where Jason was leading them;_ the back ally._

"Uhm… Jason, is it really necessary for us to talk _here_?" the younger boy with tinted green hair wearily asked, observing the other boy as best he could, with great difficulty. (Since Jason had his back towards Ryoma)

"Don't you dare call me by my name you _fucking queer_!" Ryoma froze in the change of Jason's voice. His body literally stiffened as he felt beads of cold sweat flowing escaping his scalp and slowly making its' way down his cheek. When Jason finally turned around, Ryoma could see the menacing smile spreading wide across his face. Instinctively Ryoma turned around to make an escape but found Jason's friends closing in on him.

"Jason, what are you-" Before Ryoma could question Jason's odd behavior, Jason cupped Ryoma's chin in his right hand non too gently and crushed his lips against Ryoma's, forcing his tongue inside Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma's eyes widened in shock and tried to struggle free from Jason's grip, but found his attempt useless as the older boy was much more stronger than he was. When the two finally broke apart for some air, one of Jason's friends, who's names were unknown to Ryoma, grabbed Ryoma by the waist and another pulled Ryoma's hair back so that he was exposing his neck for Jason. Ryoma gasped from the sudden pain and yelped when the boy who was gripping his hair tugged it further, enjoying the pained expression crossing Ryoma's face.

"Stop… please…" Ryoma managed to plead which only brought joy to the three boys holding him captive.

"You like dicks don't you?" Jason said with a malicious smile. The two boys chuckled and ripped Ryoma's shirt open and soon after Ryoma's pants were discarded onto the floor. Ryoma hissed as the cool air came to contact with his bare skin. Jason whistled at the sight and swiftly unzipped his pants and took his proudly standing member out along with Ryoma's limp ones. _How could he possibly be erect in this kind of situation?_

"Yo Andrew, get this whore onto his knees" Jason ordered, eyeing Ryoma with lust filled eyes.

"Gotcha!" A single drop of tear escaped from Ryoma's tightly shut eyes as Andrew kicked the back of his knees. Ryoma cried in pain and went limp on the floor.

"Hey Jason, you sure this whore is supposed to be in the Sports division and not the _Slut _division of our school?" The other boy snickered, scanning Ryoma's skinny stature.

"I don't know Simon" Jason said giving his member a slick stroke. "Why don't we test it out?"

Ryoma cried out, screaming, begging for them to stop as they flipped Ryoma so they could get a closer look at his body. Being exposed in front of the boy Ryoma was in love with…

Jason moved towards Ryoma's southern region and positioned himself in front of Ryoma's entrance. When Ryoma started flailing Simon harshly stomped on Ryoma's stomach and binded Ryoma's hands using his tie. The kick in the stomach caused the younger teen to whimper and instinctively curl his body.

"Ngh… Jason… Why…?" Ryoma cried, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face.

"I'm just giving what the little whore wants." Jason shrugged and nudged his fully erect penis against Ryoma's entrance. Without even preparing the younger teen, he slammed his member in, in one fast motion and immediately started thrusting in and out of the boy.

Ryoma was consumed by darkness, the last of his vision showed blinking red lights drawing closer and closer towards him.


End file.
